The field of the invention is motion simulation and related theme park, entertainment and educational theaters and presentations. Various motion simulators and motion simulator theaters have been known and used in the past. Many of these are have elements similar to early flight simulators with one or a few participants seated on a motion base and facing a flat screen displaying simulated landscapes or airspace. More recently, motion simulation theaters have been developed with the capacity to hold much larger numbers of participants. Curved screens have also been used in these motion simulation theaters, along with special effects such as moving air and scents, so that the participants perceive a more realistic experience. Still, engineering and creative challenges remain in the design and operation of motion simulation theaters. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved motion simulation theater.